(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scaffold bracket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scaffold bracket of the type to be mounted on a ladder and to be used in pairs along with a wood plank to constitute a scaffold.
(b) Description of Prior Art
The preparation of a scaffold to work on a residential, commercial or industrial building always presents a problem. If the scaffold is built from planks, this is time consuming and is expensive in terms of materials which cannot normally be reused for the same purpose. If, on the other hand, commercially available scaffolding is used, this is expensive, and is not always available, not to mention the fact that the one that could be obtained does not always fit the intended use.
Complicated designs are known such as those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,228,868 PA0 2,418,597 PA0 4,306,700
However, because of the complicated mechanical structures of these devices and the fact that they would be expensive to produce, they are not readily available on the market and do not constitute articles that a handyman would normally acquire for occasional use.